


he's mine

by plinth_of_life



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2019, Established Relationship, Jealous Dan, Jealous Dan Howell, M/M, Neck Kissing, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinth_of_life/pseuds/plinth_of_life
Summary: When Dan leaves a hickey on Phil's neck and the mark ends up in an AmazingPhil video, the two grapple with leaving their mark on the internet.Or, a repeat of "I like fire and petrol" ten years later.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 199





	he's mine

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by [this post](https://ahappydnp.tumblr.com/post/188835055956/10yearsofdnp-november-5-2009-phil-uploaded) by [@ahappydnp](https://ahappydnp.tumblr.com)! Enjoy!

Phil stares intently at his computer, as if the longer he goes without blinking, the sooner the words he needs will come to mind. There is nothing that could distract him from writing the script for his newest video. Well, maybe one thing could do the trick.

That thing wraps its warm arms around Phil’s chest and lays a kiss on his head. Phil jumps a little at the break in focus but relaxes quickly and looks up at what’s above him.

“Hey, you. Miss me?” he says as the arms around him squeeze a little tighter.

“Always. Especially when I’m cold and my custom body pillow is too busy with work to warm me up.”

Phil scoffs but pulls Dan into his lap anyway, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Dan straddles his legs around the office chair and reaches around Phil to rub his back.

“Well, to be fair, your body pillow has a future mortgage to save up for.”

“Mortgages can wait, I come with the house too, you know. Unless you’re hiding something from me…”

Phil always hates when Dan gets jealous. While it is cute to see his partner defend him and get so invested in their future together, even in a joking way, he can’t help but think about Dan’s internalized fear of losing the people who care about him.

So, Phil gives in, not because there isn’t work to be done, but just to reassure Dan that he isn’t going anywhere.

“No, no, I know all the houses on my list come with a whiny boyfriend, I told the realtor it was one of my ‘must-have features’. Luckily, they set me up with a pretty fit one.”

Phil leans in, kissing Dan softly and hoping to convey all the reassurance he can in one gesture.

Dan deepens the kiss, tightening his grip on Phil and letting out a quiet moan. Phil begins to see what he wants and slips his tongue in Dan’s mouth to appease him.

Dan moans again, this time a little louder, and runs a hand through Phil’s quiff. He begins to move his lips down, peppering kisses all along the way. Starting at the corner of Phil’s mouth, he makes a trail down to his jaw, runs along the bone, then reaches the neck.

Phil leans his head back and massages Dan’s scalp with his fingers, beginning to get lost in the feeling of his partner’s lips and tongue brushing against his skin. However, as soon as he feels teeth graze his neck, he jerks back and gently pushes Dan off.

“What are you doing?” Phil nervously squawks.

“Kissing my boyfriend? On his surprisingly attractive neck?” Dan gives Phil a puzzled look then lifts his head to look him straight in the eyes.

“Thanks, babe,” Phil says with smirk and slight roll of his eyes.

“I just don’t want to risk you leaving a mark. I have to film tomorrow, you know,” he continues, hoping Dan gets the message.

But instead, Dan looks a little hurt, frowning at Phil and glaring at him with those big, soulful brown eyes.

“What’s so wrong with a mark, Phil? It not like we have much to hide anymore. And besides, I want everyone to know you’re mine, even if you don’t say it.”

Phil realizes Dan has a point. He always does, Phil knows he shouldn’t doubt his clever mind. The world knows they’re out, and the majority of their audience has picked up enough clues to know with certainty that they’re together so an unexplained mark won’t come as too much of a surprise. Still, Phil feels discomfort at the thought of such a thing being public to his audience. Even if he's not in the position to admit that to Dan, he knows he can't have a visible hickey in the video.

He also knows Dan has been more clingy than usual lately. He usually wakes up before Phil but stays in bed to watch him sleep and asks for cuddles once he’s awake. He latches onto Phil like a koala when they watch TV on the couch and Phil can’t get through an evening of dishes without a hug from behind. Phil doesn’t mind this extra attention, he much prefers it to the days when Dan snaps at him if Phil so much as takes his hand when Dan is struggling to get out of bed. He just worries about Dan, not that he is ever not worrying about him really. But with the upcoming move, his disdain over Phil’s increasingly frequent work hours and stress dreams, and Dan’s own insecurity about his career, Phil knows Dan’s jealous tendencies will be stronger and he just needs some extra comfort from the man he loves, the man he feels the need to claim as his own.

“Alright, have your fun. Just don’t make it too dark and keep it low enough that I can cover it up, yeah?”

Dan nods in agreement then focuses in on Phil’s neck again. He picks up the trail of kisses where he left off and keeps working his way down, stopping briefly to suck on his Adam’s apple. He eventually reaches the base of the neck, just above the collarbone. Dan briefly lifts his head to look up at Phil.

“Is this spot good?”

Phil nods and Dan kisses the spot, as if he’s pinpointing a destination on a map. He begins to suck and Phil leans back into the chair. Though he protested, he can’t deny how good Dan’s mouth feels on his body. He loves the gentle yet sharp bite of his teeth, the soft and warm movements of his tongue, and the brushes of his pillowy lips against Phil’s pale skin.

Sitting on his lap, Dan can tell Phil is enjoying this as he brushes against the material of his jeans.

“Oh, so you do like this, yeah?” Dan whispers against Phil’s skin. Before long, Dan has moved lower, reveling in the pleasure he can make his partner feel.

And Phil does like it, a lot. He’ll never stop enjoying all the ways Dan can claim him as his own.

\---

“It’s not too bad actually. Do you think it will even register on camera that much?”

Phil examines his neck in the mirror as Dan sits on their bed, scrolling through social media. He looks up to see the mark imprinted on his boyfriend’s skin. From a distance, it looks like a pale, round birth mark, though perhaps a trained eye could tell what it really was.

“No, I think you’re good, bub. It’ll probably get covered up by your shirt anyways.”

Dan looks back down at the post on his screen, smiling and quietly chuckling to himself.

“What’s so funny, you goof?” Phil turns away from the mirror to face Dan.

“Come here, remember this? Can you believe that was ten years ago? We’re all dying.”

Phil walks over to Dan and sits on the bed, taking his phone to look at the picture. He sees a much younger version of himself, bird's nest and all, with a visible mark peeking over the edge of his t-shirt's collar.

“I deleted this video a while ago. How did you find… are you looking through the tags? You sneaky bastard!” Phil gives Dan a gentle shove and laughs, tongue poking through his teeth.

“I couldn’t help myself, alright? I’m getting sentimental with all this ‘ten years’ stuff. Also, you should know by now that nothing dies on the internet, especially not on tumblr.”

“Alright, it’s just that 2009 Phil definitely didn’t think that picture of his hickey would still be circulating in 2019.”

“Well, 2009 Phil didn’t think twice about posting flirty tweets and sexy Dailybooths even though that stuff still exists too.”

Phil thinks back to that time, a full decade ago now, remembering how few inhibitions he and Dan really had. They weren’t famous yet. Not enough to get recognized on the street, not enough that making their sexuality obvious would affect their personal lives in any way.

He shakes his head, trying to get out of a spiral of thoughts he knows won’t end in a good place. Instead, he lays down and nestles his head into Dan’s lap.

“I guess we really did leave a mark, huh?” Phil murmurs, turning a silly pun into something a little more solemn. He and Dan sit in a comfortable silence, thinking about all the little remnants of their love story that linger on the internet, forever a time capsule of a time so seemingly simple compared to the present.

“I guess we really did, Phil.”

\---

“You can totally see it. It’s right there!”

“No, you rat! It just looks like a blemish or something.”

“Yeah, a blemish I just got that also happens to be in a very suspicious place. That totally makes sense, Dan.”

“Don’t yell at me, I don’t think it’s that big of a deal. You didn’t draw attention to it at all, no one’s going to care.”

“Sweetheart, do you know our fans? I think they’re actual FBI agents, they’re not going to let this go.”

Phil slumps in the chair, dropping his head into his hands. Dan perches above him, bending over to kiss his forehead.

“What the fuck am I going to do, Dan? Why did I wear a shirt with a fucking loose collar? The stupid thing is visible for the whole video so I can’t just edit it out and I’m certainly not refilming the whole fucking thing. Everyone is expecting a video tomorrow but I can’t post this shit.”

Just as Phil begins to totally break down, Dan swiftly spins the office chair, jerking Phil from his slouched position on the desk. He bends down to look Phil directly in the eyes.

“Love, just breathe. It’s going to be fine. The video is great, so good that most people won’t notice the hickey and the few that do will have their fun in places on the internet that we don’t have to see. We’re out of the closet, remember? You’re my “actual soulmate” and all that? This isn’t going to be a surprise to anyone except maybe some that have been completely living under a rock.”

Phil lets out a deep sigh and pulls Dan into a tight hug. They hold each other in silence for quite some time until Phil can compose himself enough to turn the chair around and face the computer.

“Well, the internet will get a kick out of this one, I suppose…”

\---

**8,765 comments**

  
_Phan1257_: ummm no demon but is that a hickey on your neck phil ?? :0

_ Daniel Howell_: 👀

_ AmazingPhil_: oh behave yourself, Dan 🙄

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos, and reblogs are always appreciated.
> 
> Check me out on tumblr [@plinth-of-life](https://plinth-of-life.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
